


A tearful Realisation

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Dimensional Visitors [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Noct and Nyx talk about their relationship





	A tearful Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this story is really short. I wanted to write some stories with more focus on Nyx and Noct and then I realised that I'd never had them in a relationship. This is really just a little story about them being in love.

“I can do this. I can do this.” That was Noct’s mantra as he slowly made his way to the training room. For once, Noct was going to talk and Nyx would listen. 

However, the moment that Noct reached the doors to the training room and heard sounds of Nyx and Jace’s good natured bickering Noct felt an intense desire to flee as far as humanly possible (within the Institute). Instead, Noct steeled himself and opened the doors where he found Nyx and Jace immobile in the centre of the room. They were both clearly angry from the hand gestures and expressions on their faces.

“I didn’t miss. That was your blade.”

“You just can’t believe that you could be outdone. Here falls the mighty Jace”

“Keep saying that. Even if that was my blade (which it clearly isn’t) I’ve still struck closer to the centre than you many other times.”

A snort, “Yeah right, I let you win out of pity. Your throws were so bad a new recruit could have done better.”

“Too bad weren’t not in  _ Eos  _ right now or I’d show you up to all your underlings.”

Noct then made a fatal mistake. When he slightly shifted his weight the floor creaked and two pairs of eyes shot from each other to him. Both males looked at Noct curiously once they realised that he wasn’t a threat and waited for him to say something; to make an excuse or perhaps summon one of them away. Noct didn’t have either but was too nervous to say anything more. 

Finally, after too much silence Nyx spoke up, “Noct, why’re you here? I thought you and Isabelle were doing something together.”

They had been. Earlier that day Noct had told Nyx that he and Isabelle were going to spend some time together. Noct hadn’t specified what, exactly, they were doing but Nyx merely told Noct to have fun and went on with his day. However, what Isabelle had really wanted to do was talk about feelings. More specifically, Noct’s feelings. 

Noct had been reluctant at first but had slowly warmed up to the idea. (Scratch that, Noct had never agreed with Isabelle’s plan but she’d slapped him on the back and told him that he wasn’t allowed to return until he’d confessed to Nyx.) And so, with a heavy heart Noct wormed his way through the Institute in search of Nyx. Luckily, Noct had run into Alec who’d been more than happy to tell Noct that Nyx and his  _ parabatai   _ were in the training room. Alec had also mentioned something about Nyx’s feelings for Noct and Noct had a suspicion that Isabelle had coerced Alec into aiding her and her scheme. 

Inner monologue done, Noct replied to Nyx’s question with the words he’d repeated in his head over and over on the way to the training room, “I have something to tell you.”

Nyx merely raised his eyebrows, “Tell me what? Hopefully, it’s that I’ll never have too see this arrogant shit again.”

Noct ignored Jace’s sarcastic retort and quickly crossed the room to where Nyx stood. He then tugged at Nyx’s arm and lead him out of the training room.

“I need to tell you something.” Noct said once again and when Nyx looked at him strangely Noct added, “Alone.”

“That’s fine,” Jace said before he grinned widely, “It’s nice of you to tear Nyx away from here before his ego is too badly hurt to recover.” 

Nyx flipped Jace off as he continued to follow Noct. Whatever Noct had to say was a million times more important that Jace’s demeaning comments. More often than not Nyx enjoyed the banter for what it was: friendship. 

Noct walked at a steady pace. He didn’t once look behind him at Nyx the entire walk. In fact, it wasn’t until the two entered their room and were seated on the bed that Noct turned to face Nyx. Noct’s habit of lip biting was in full force and his hands fidgeted as they twisted themselves into knots. 

Nyx knew that Noct was nervous so he pulled Noct into a hug and whispered gently, “What’s wrong? C’mon Noct, you can tell me.”

Noct held onto Nyx tightly. He had to tell Nyx what the truth. He owed it too Nyx and to himself to admit to his secret. He had to tell Nyx that even though he was supposed to marry Luna he still loved Nyx. However, when he opened his mouth to say just that the only thing that escaped were whimpers and a garbled mess of, “Don’t leave me. I- I- I. Please don’t leave. I- I lo.”

While Noct’s inability to say the words in his head frustrated him to no end, the only emotion Nyx could conjure up was anger. He was angry at the daemons for invading Lucis and for hurting Noct. He was angry at Nifelheim for being at war with Lucis and for their ridiculous treaty requirement. He was angry at King Regis for allowing this treaty. He was angry that Noct would give up their love for the treaty. But most of all, he was angry at whatever, or whoever, made Noct cry. 

“It’s okay,” Nyx told Noct as he ran his fingers through Noct’s hair, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I- I,” At first Noct stumbled but his mind was made up. In a rush Noct announced, “I love you!”

Nyx first looked shocked then amused, “I know that. Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, because,” Now Noct was truly stumped. He’d only thought up to the point of telling Nyx the truth. He had made no plans for what to say after. 

“Calm, Noct.” Nyx soothed, “Think it through slowly and give me the answer clearly.”

Noct nodded and slowed his breathing. After a few moments of that he admitted to Nyx, “I’ve never stopped loving you. Even when I was supposed to marry Luna I still wished that I wouldn’t have too. And- and now she’s dead and the treaty is null and void. And I- I just want. I just want.”

Nyx nodded sagely, “I know. I love you too Noct. Perhaps I am selfish and cruel for I am glad that she is dead so that she can never take you away from me.”

Noct collapsed into Nyx with relief; tension that he didn’t know he had leaving his body. In response Nyx wrapped his arms around Noct and held him close. They sat there on the bad for a while in silence, simply taking the other’s warmth before Noct said sleepily, “I love you.”

Nyx smiled gently as he set Noct down onto the bed and pulled the covers up to Noct’s chin. When Noct’s breathing evened and he was well and truly asleep Nyx responded in kind, “I love you too, my Noctis, my king, my light.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened. Woo! Nyx and Noct are officially a couple.


End file.
